


Walking Away From You.

by Sirius_Bane



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Angst and Feels, Break Up, Hurt No Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:14:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27188488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sirius_Bane/pseuds/Sirius_Bane
Summary: Stay with meMagnus, I can't. I'm sorry.A short ficlet about the break up and Alec's thoughts.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Walking Away From You.

_Stay with me_

_Magnus, I can't. I'm sorry._

It had taken every ounce of his willpower to walk out that door. 

Life can be so unpredictable, Alec thought with a wry laugh. Just yesterday he was going to ask Magnus to marry him, to spend his entire life by his side.   
And now?   
He had walked away from the man who had sacrificed everything for him.   
Alec had asked Magnus once whether he should give up the life he had built - for Magnus.   
His family   
His career  
Everything he had worked for, for something that was so new. 

But now that he thinks about it, Magnus was the one who had to part with everything that was dear to him and all because of Alec.   
Magnus lost his position-one that meant everything to him.   
Why? Because he was forced to side with the Seelies following their fallout.   
He lost his powers. Why? Because he didn't want Alec to suffer the pain of losing his parabati-a part of his soul.   
He lost his home. Why? Because Alec did not understand what his magic meant to him and how desperate Magnus was to get it back. 

Some tiny part of Alec knew that he was being irrational, that maybe all he brought into Magnus' life was not despair.   
But it was hard to think clearly when all he could think about was the look of utter despair that he had put on his love's face.   
After promising to never leave him, Alec had done to Magnus what every one of his former lovers had done.   
Left him all alone when things got bad. 

But he had to.   
Alec had realised he wasn't enough.He could not keep Magnus happy and that was all he had ever wanted. He had to do something to give Magnus his powers back even if it meant that Alec had to spend the rest of his life alone.   
It didn't matter.   
Magnus had given up everything for him and now was his chance to do the same.   
And he would do it.   
The deal was done. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Kudos and comments are appreciated.  
> Instagram:@padfootbane


End file.
